Silver and Dixon
Dixon & Silver is relationship on 90210, portrayed by Tristan Wilds and Jessica Stroup. Relationship Silver develops a romantic interest in Annie's brother Dixon Wilson which quickly blossoms into a relationship. Dixon dumps Silver after taking advice from his mother Debbie WilsonBy Accident, but later they get back together after Silver finally admits that she is in love with himHelp Me, Rhonda. On Valentines Day, Dixon and Silver lose their virginity to one another. It has been clear from the start of the season that Silver has a slightly manic personality and she gradually becomes more unbalancedLife's a Drag. She visits Dixon at the Peach Pit where they end up having sex. Silver secretly tapes it and then shows the tape to an entire theatre, causing Dixon to break up with her. She ends up breaking into Ryan Matthews house, claiming that he destroyed her relationship with Dixon, and threatening him with a bottle of wine unless he fixes everything. Silver then attempts to run away to Kansas, stating repeatedly that going there would help her solve her problems with Dixon. At the station, a stranger notices her erratic behavior, and after she falls asleep, borrows her phone and calls someone to come get her. Dixon and his mother and father find her on the train tracks. Dixon remembers about his birth mother having bipolar disorder and showing similar symptoms, and realizes that Silver suffers from it also. Dixon calms Silver down and they take her to the hospital. Soon, Silver finds it unbearable to go back to West Beverly High due to the gossip surrounding her recent behavior, and decides to move to St. Claire's School. After Dixon rigs the results, Silver is awarded the West Bev "prom queen" at that year's prom, but admits that she's not prom material, which creates distance between her and Dixon. Later at prom, whilst swimming, Dixon and Ethan end up confronting one another, which leads to Ethan Ward admitting that he likes Silver. Silver later runs into Ethan and asks him about his statement, she tells him that they are just friends, to which Ethan responds by kissing her and telling her that he doesn't think that they're just friends and that he doesn't want them to be just friends. During the summer holiday Silver keeps communication with Ethan and she is not sure who to choose. When she finds out that Ethan was leaving to Montana to stay with his dad, Silver realizes she didn't mind and would rather stay with Dixon. Teddy reads one of her text messages from Ethan out loud to her where it explains that Ethan has not forgotten about the kiss. Teddy Then without realizing it informs Dixon about the kiss. Dixon ends the relationship, and says he never wants her back. Friendship Later during their junior year Dixon realises he still has feelings for Silver and he kisses at the Winter Formal under false pretenses, as he tries to keep Silver and Teddy apart.Winter Wonderland Once Dixon realises that Silver has real feelings for Teddy, he tells Teddy how he omitted telling Silver that Teddy wasn't with a girl at the formal – but his sister – and accepts that he wants Silver to be happy, even if it's with somebody else. Notes and references Category:Relationships